girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-09-24 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Well, the page is up early over on LiveJournal for the first time in a while. Kaja's sick (I hope she feels better soon), but she says that they will have lots of announcements in the coming months. Interesting! Oh, yeah. And Agatha's letting Tarvek drive. What a lucky guy. --William Ansley (talk) 03:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) It looks like Tarvek is finally developing some chemistry with Agatha. 'Bout damn time. I've been waiting since It became aparent he was a main character back when he first contracted Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation. Dreadhead (talk) 06:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : This should cut back on the "Gil-Tarvek shippers" on other fan sites. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:57, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :: No, I don't think it will. Mskala (talk) 18:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: I suppose you're right. I just don't see where that comes from. I would not have a problem with a gay character. I just don't see any in this comic. Tarvek was flirting with Agatha ("Madame Olga") from the moment he saw her. Plus, my take on the "Drama!" wallpaper (first page Volume 6 ) is that Tarvek is copping a feel with his left thumb and enjoying the hell out of it. I may be projecting there, but I also think anyone who thinks Tarvek is gay is also projecting an interpretation that isn't there. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) That Tarvek is such a one with the sweet talk. Mskala (talk) 13:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yikes! Think about it... the Baron is sending everything he can to snatch Agatha... and Tarvek is going outside the gate in Agatha's armour! The outcome is inevitable. Brrokk (talk) 15:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Agatha was talking about opening the gates so she could get a clean shot at the ram. But General Zog has pointed out that it won't be necessary as Tarvek has brought the armor up to her. They are on top of the wall with a very clear shot at anything and everything before them. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:57, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, according to Tarvek, Agatha's armour is now capable of flight. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, the mistaking the underling for the master because he's borrowed master's armour device is as old as Homer's Iliad. The Foglios may subvert it a bit, but I'm sure they know how it's supposed to go. The possibilities I see are: (1) Conventional - after all this light-hearted banter and Tarvek seeming to be in with a chance he will now meet a tragic death at the hands of someone who wants Agatha dead. (2) Subverted - Tarvek will be kidnapped for the baron by one of the baron's minions who is under orders to "seize the Heterodyne". (This would be extra amusing for being the second time such a thing has happened - remember the "Master of Disguise" line!) Brrokk (talk) 08:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC)